


dedicated to the network

by nikospyrr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikospyrr/pseuds/nikospyrr
Summary: drabbles that were written as part of soonwoonet's bi-weekly drabble challenge! each theme has its own chapter, and some chapters have multiple drabbles. the drabble challenges are open to everyone! follow @soonwoonet on twitter for more info and updates. thanks for reading!





	1. beginnings

**emotions meets metal**

soonyoung looked at his impossibly warped locker with disdain and frustration. this was his third new school...

"what'd you do to it?" he jumped and looked to his left, where a tall boy stood inspecting the locker. "is that metal manipulation, new kid?" he glanced at soonyoung inquisitively, before resuming his walk down the hall.

"it wasn't my fault!" soonyoung finally managed to say. "and my name's soonyoung."

the boy turned to look at him with a smile. "i'll keep your secret, soonyoung." he said. it calmed him down immediately, and maybe soonyoung wasn't the only one with powers here.


	2. contrast

**the sun and the moon**

“Never let the sunlight touch you, Wonwoo, you'll burn and lose the stars.”  
  
Wonwoo wasn’t one to disobey, so he stayed in the sky, walking on grounds when it was his own cool light that was cast across the fields.

Yet watching the Earth glow and flourish when touched by that golden boy was far too captivating, enough so that Wonwoo hid in the shadow of a tree to look closer. The boy stood among sunflowers, touching their petals with care as they turned to greet him. In that moment, Wonwoo wondered what it’d feel like to hold his hand.

 

**colors**

Soonyoung is blue. He’s precision and fluidity, the strength of the crashing wave and the gentleness of the foam after it. He’s the inspiration of a cerulean sky and the empathy that was not unlike the dark navy of night.

Wonwoo is red. He’s comfort and passion, the heat of a blazing fire and the glowing embers that it leaves. He’s the ease of a deep red wine and the passion of the sun setting on a cloudy day, crimson streaks burning across the sky.

And when they touch, well, twilight has never seemed more perfect.


	3. eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first two are related, the last two are not (but they can be, if you really want).

**universes apart**

**(i)**

wonwoo entered the observatory deck and gazed upon the universe—his universe—with two cups of coffee in hand. watching the multiverse was easier with more eyes, the Beginning said, and wonwoo remembered seeing twelve beings like him before he woke up here.

he’s always been alone, but not lonely. between the thirteen of them and their combined lifespans, they knew all the tricks to communication across worlds. a shrill alarm (they didn’t exist in wonwoo’s universe) rang within the Watchtower and wonwoo checked his watch with a smile, before setting one of the cups on the deck. it was 10:10.

**(ii)**

soonyoung ran all around the Watchtower, checking each of the thirteen alarms (they only existed in his universe) and ensuring that one would go off the moment it hit 10:10 in a certain universe. it took a millennia or two to figure out the calculations, but at least he wasn’t bored.

communication was never grand, but when it was the only way to talk to your best friends, you learnt to enjoy the small things. each were his favorite, but the one soonyoung loved the most was the cup of coffee that’d be waiting on the observatory deck.

 

 

**stop and stare**

“I gotta tell everybody! I’m gonna call my parents, and my aunts, and my sister—whenever she stops being petty—but everyone has to know!” Wonwoo jumped around their picnic blanket, as Soonyoung laughed.

“Sit down! People are stopping to stare!” He looked around the park, and burst into laughter again when he realized that a few families had paused to watch Wonwoo flail his lanky arms about.

“Let them stop and stare! We aren’t going nowhere!” Wonwoo stopped and stood proud, hands outstretched. His silver engagement band glinted in the sunlight. “Kwon Soonyoung and I are going to be together forever!”

 

**together forever**

soonyoung took another step towards wonwoo. “i think i deserve to know why my fiancé left me at the altar, refused to contact me or anyone else for two years, and then come back, expecting everything to be fine.”

how wonwoo wished to be smaller in this moment, to curl in on himself and hide. to undo his mistakes, to reverse the damage to soonyoung (the damage that wonwoo himself inflicted).

“we were going to be together. forever.” soonyoung said softly, his voice almost lost in the wind. the rooftop was empty, yet wonwoo had never felt more suffocated. “what happened?”


	4. wanderlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brand new 400 word limit. nice

**antipodes**

“i’m in the middle of nowhere!” wonwoo hears shuffling over the line as soonyoung inspects his surroundings. “and i know i tend to exaggerate, but it really feels like i’m on mars.” a sigh. “how ‘bout you?”

wonwoo steps back and stares at the building in front of him, making sure to keep out of the way of vehicles driving past. “if i told you where i am, you’ll hate me forever and make me sleep with the cat.”

“geez, i didn’t say you needed to exaggerate too, won—”

“—i’m in front of tai cheong bakery, in hong kong.”

silence. wonwoo even checks his phone’s screen to make sure soonyoung didn't hang up.

“soonyoung, speak to me.” wonwoo urges gently. a minute passes wordlessly, a minute in which wonwoo almost believes that he can see their old and lumpy couch in front of him, calling out to him. he hopes he’ll at least remember to grab a blanket from their room before soonyoung kicks him out.

“next time, we pick each other’s coordinates.” wonwoo whips his head around and finds soonyoung standing behind him, cheeks flushed and hair tousled; evidence of an immediate and unplanned teleport. somewhere in the back of his head, wonwoo knows that he should probably be checking to make sure he was alright (he did just teleport across the globe), but soonyoung’s wearing a shirt that showed his collarbones, collarbones that were just barely glistening in the glow of all the streets lamps and neon shop signs and has hong kong always been this warm?

“that place was dry and scorching and i was dying, and next time,” soonyoung pokes him in the chest, “you are dealing with it.” with a huff soonyoung moves past wonwoo and into the bakery, but not without grabbing wonwoo’s hand and dragging him along. “for my consolation, you’re buying my egg tarts. also my mom’s egg tarts."

“that seems fair.” it didn't seem fair, not really (wonwoo felt he owed soonyoung a lot more than egg tarts, probably), but when you're a person with teleportation abilities, who just so happened to be dating one of the very few people in the world with teleportation abilities, you try not to sweat the little things, like egg tarts.

 

**running**

It’s never a surprise when the uneasiness settles into their bones again, and the need to run, to move, to escape, to go _somewhere_ becomes too strong to ignore. somewhere without limit or boundary, somewhere where soonyoung could stretch and jump and move and where wonwoo didn't feel so suffocated and where they could _breathe_ .  
  
wonwoo looks at soonyoung from across the table and gives him the grin that he reserves just for him. smiles are a universal currency that’s accepted virtually everywhere (wonwoo learnt that the hard way; iceland will never hold quite the same desire and charm again.), and wonwoo has a special vault that’s filled plenty with Smiles for Soonyoung.

“how do you feel about paris?”

soonyoung shakes his head. “we were there at the beginning of the year. i’m feeling for more... mediterranean. crete?”

wonwoo looks thoughtful for a moment. “promising. how about more north?”

“romania?”

“transylvania. let’s go see dracula.”

“dracula! should we go in costume? should we be stoker’s vampires? or meyer’s?”

“meyer’s most definitely. text seungcheol and ask if has some fake blood still lying around.”  
  
soonyoung laughs jubilantly, and wonwoo’s grin returns full force. the occupants of the cafe look curiously at the table with the two men and a world map laid between them.


	5. (bonus) autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written as part of the wanderlust theme, but the prompt ran away from me and i had to chase it. 1761 words (wtf?). it doesn't make much sense.

**autumn**

Soonyoung used to carve pumpkins back when he was in high school, and he was proud to say that he had the scariest pumpkin in his neighborhood—or that's what his mom liked to say. Once he began college and midterms became a harsh and bitter reality he resigned himself to never carving a pumpkin ever again.   
  
In the beginning of his final year he met Wonwoo, a gangly sort of guy who was standing in front of Soonyoung’s building watching the trees..

“Can I help you?” 

“Not really.” And if Soonyoung was the kind of guy to ignore his mother’s teachings, he would’ve turned his back on this stranger and continued with his life. Except he was the kind of guy who called his mom weekly and went home monthly, and when this stranger said, “Although, it’d be really nice if you could stay out here with me.” 

And so the two of them stood outside Soonyoung’s building and watched the trees for two hours, Wonwoo inspecting the leaves and Soonyoung—for lack of a better word—chilled beside him.

“Why are we watching the trees?”

“Not watching. Inspecting.”

“The trees?”

“The leaves.”

“And why are we doing that?”

“It helps me keep track of the days. And for spending time with you.” Soonyoung looked up in surprise, and locked eyes with Wonwoo. ”Thus far we’ve spent maybe 147 minutes together, but I think it’d be nice if we spent more.” His eyes were a deep and swirling brown, and he had a pleased smirk on his face. They went out for late night ice cream after that, and every night that week as well.

Wonwoo said that they went to the same school, lived in the same town their whole lives, but Soonyoung couldn’t believe it. They went to Wonwoo’s house and when he saw a closet filled with knit sweaters and not a tee shirt in sight, Soonyoung jokingly said, “It's as if you only exist for the autumn season.” (It wasn’t the best of jokes, and as he let the waves of embarrassment and light shame wash over him, he failed to notice Wonwoo's smile tightening, or how he held onto Soonyoung's hand just a bit tighter) Wonwoo had laughed, then said that maybe he really did live for fall. 

They spent a lot of time inside. Soonyoung liked to go on trips to downtown, hopping from the record shop to the thrift store or whatever suit his mood, and Wonwoo was happy to follow. Wonwoo preferred to stay at Soonyoung’s apartment and read books—sometimes quietly, sometimes out loud for Soonyoung to listen. It soothed them both on the rainy days.    
  
At the suggestion (read: insistence) of Wonwoo, Soonyoung revived his pumpkin carving talents, and invited some friends to join the festivity. There were pumpkin cookies baking in the kitchen, and the Nightmare Before Christmas film playing on Wonwoo’s laptop as he himself sang Jack's Lament word for word.   
  
"I connect with Jack Skellington on a deep emotional level," Wonwoo said afterwards, and Soonyoung smirked.  
  
"With those long legs of yours, I can believe this." Soonyoung replied, skillfully carving out the mouth of a dinosaur from the pumpkin. He narrowly avoided the handful of pumpkin seeds tossed his way. "That was a compliment!"

Wonwoo scoffed but kept his eyes to his jack o’ lantern carving, a rectangle in pumpkiny relief with a carved out capital letter "F" near the top (a failed midterm, inspired by the very sullen looking cashier who sold Soonyoung the pumpkins).

“So, why Jack Skellington?” Soonyoung asked a moment later. Wonwoo looked up in surprise, just as the intercom buzzed and staticky voices called from its speaker. The moment was lost as Soonyoung left to let Seungkwan and Hansol into the apartment.

They spent a lot of time outside. They had amusement park dates when it was too cold to ride roller coasters, and ice rink dates where the both of them would fall and the young aspiring figure skaters skated circles around the both of them, literally. Wonwoo always seemed to regain the twinkle in his eye when they were outside, and Soonyoung tried his best to keep it there.

On the 22nd, Wonwoo closed his eyes to sneeze, and saw glittery figures and a growing shadow pass behind his eyelids. He didn’t sleep that night, or the next night after. He finally fell into a fitful rest on the couch while waiting for Soonyoung to get home from his late night class. Soonyoung slept on his own bed, and didn’t see the breaths that appeared when Wonwoo coughed, tinted orange.

On the 24th, they walked leisurely towards campus, when Soonyoung realized he had left his notebook, and he rushed home alone. He didn’t see Wonwoo rush to the nearest bus stop and almost swoon on its bench. When Soonyoung returned he thought Wonwoo had simply fell asleep there, not that Wonwoo argued him as they hurried towards campus.

On the 27th, Soonyoung helped Wonwoo up the stairs to his apartment. Wonwoo joked that it was the cold freezing up his joints, but Soonyoung saw the sweat on his brow when they reached his floor. Wonwoo’s sweat was shining and Soonyoung could've sworn that it was golden.

On the 29th, Wonwoo seemingly caught a fever, and was delirious throughout the night. He spoke in his sleep, muttering things about an Autumn Goddess and of Gyu who wouldn't be too happy with him and of leaving and staying and Soonyoung please no don’t and at that point Soonyoung shook Wonwoo awake because there was no way he’d let him continue with that dream. 

On the 30th, Wonwoo and Soonyoung walked along the path in the park, besides a river that traversed the grounds before coursing into the forest and beyond the park boundaries. If Soonyoung knew it’d be their last day together he would’ve never suggested it. They talked quietly and laughed lightly, and as they reached the treeline of the forest, Wonwoo collapsed. Before Soonyoung had even knelt to the ground Wonwoo was laughing, full bellows that sounded far stronger than the quiet and subdued voice he had been using for the past few days. His laughter faded into heavy breathing, and into gasps.

Soonyoung felt something cold settle in his chest, but he ignored it in favor of looking over Wonwoo’s form. He was gritting his teeth and the golden glitter was back full force, dusting his cheeks. His eyes were shut tight. “How do you feel?” He fussed over Wonwoo, pressing his hands against his face and checking his pulse.

“In pain. Generally shitty.” Wonwoo growled out.

“You wanna tell me why?” 

“In pain, because my whole body feels like it’s on fire. Shitty, because I actually thought I could be with you for so long.”

The cold something that had settled at the bottom of Soonyoung’s chest cavity was his heart and its chill was freezing every part of his core. He removed his hands from Wonwoo’s face, who flinched but still hadn’t open his eyes. Suddenly the sight of him was unbearable, and Soonyoung instead looked towards the forest. It seemed to bristle with energy—or the wind. “As if Carpo would’ve let me see November! As if I was ever so important that She noticed when I didn’t do my duties.” Wonwoo looked towards the sky and laughed again, the sound of it filled with anger and bitterness. “Are you happy now? You win!” He yelled, and the clouds seemed to move even faster above them, nearly swirling.

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo murmured gently, almost unheard as the rustle of the leaves grew more ferocious. He looked down, and met Wonwoo’s eyes. They were swirling and changing from golden to dark brown to vibrant red and back again, and it took away all of Soonyoung’s breath. “I never did get to tell you why I’m just like Jack Skellington.” He reached up towards Soonyoung’s face, and Soonyoung let him brush his hand against his cheek. It was cold, like the harsh caress of the wind, but immeasurably warmer because it was Wonwoo.

“Tell me now,” Soonyoung said. Before it’s too late, he thought.

“It’s like you said: I live for autumn. And normally I was fine with that. But then I met you, and now I want to see you in the snow and when the flowers would blossom and at the beach with your hair all wet and your nose red from the sun. ” Tears brimmed his eyes but he smiled anyway. “Gods, how I wish I could’ve seen you in the winter.” And even if Soonyoung couldn’t understand then, he knew enough to know what was coming next.

Soonyoung laughed, and even to his own ears it sounded sad. “Just wait ‘til you see me in spring; I’ll be dyeing my hair blue.” Wonwoo laughed too, and Soonyoung breath caught as golden specks of light flew past his lips. He looked around them, at the wind rustling through the leaves and at the clouds that still swirled above.

Wonwoo got up slowly, and faced the forest. The wind made it seem as if it was roaring at them. Soonyoung rose with him, and they held hands as they walked achingly slowly towards the treeline. Wonwoo turned towards Soonyoung. “Is it foolish of me to say that these 35 days with you were the best I’ve ever had?”

“Maybe. But I agree with you, so I guess we’re both fools.” Wonwoo smiled and his nose crinkled with it. He laid a quick kiss on Soonyoung’s lips, so quick that Soonyoung didn’t have time to respond before Wonwoo was letting go of his hand, and walking past the treeline. The branches seemed to move to let him in.

Before he disappeared into the forest, Soonyoung found his voice. “Will you come back?” Wonwoo paused and looked back at him. Soonyoung felt unexpectedly like a child, over eager and too inquisitive for his own good.

“I’m always here.” Wonwoo smirked, before disappearing completely.

Soonyoung left home that day with his hand in another’s, and came home with his hands in his pockets. I In the mornings he left books open on his dinner table, and let the windows open often (he wore more sweaters, ones with sleeves too long and shoulders just a bit too wide). When he got home at night the windows would be closed, and the books would be on different page. A desk calendar stood on Soonyoung’s bedside table, with a pen to mark off the days until next autumn.


	6. to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> background: this is an au in which in order to save the world, wonwoo went through a closing portal into a parallel universe, sealing himself off from the original universe forever.
> 
> inspired by doctor who

**let me fall**  

“Don’t let go!” Wonwoo kicked a box, and the tin cans atop of it came crashing to the floor.

Soonyoung flinched at the sound of clashing metal, but didn’t look away. He wanted to—when you find yourself in a room you’ve lived in for years, and someone told you it wasn’t yours, of course you’d want to look around. Those were the tin cans that he bought at the flea market. And the couch besides him was his favorite place to sleep when he came home drunk and stumbling. But it wasn’t his couch. It was a parallel universe, and these were not his. Nothing was now. 

“All you had to do was hold onto the railing, that’s all I asked of you. Why couldn’t you do that? Why couldn’t you handle such a simple request?” Wonwoo continued, his tone sharp and fiery and biting. Said with the intent to hurt Soonyoung, and that pissed him off.

Soonyoung scoffed, taking a step towards Wonwoo. He didn’t miss Wonwoo’s own step backwards, towards the open door. “I’m supposed to watch you fall into a universe, knowing that you won’t come back, and just let you go?”

 “Yes.” Wonwoo’s jaw was clenched, Soonyoung could tell by the way he spat the word out, viciously and with an icy edge. But Soonyoung could also see how Wonwoo’s hands were fidgeting at his sides, restless. Scared. “I am nothing in that universe; I’m a ghost who no one cares about. But you,” Wonwoo raised a hand at Soonyoung, and let out a bitter laugh. “You have a sister, your parents, a whole studio to look after. How could you be so selfish?”

 “Me? Selfish? Oh, that is rich.” Soonyoung spoke fast and took another few steps, and this time Wonwoo flinched. “My family doesn’t depend on me, and the studio will be fine. This isn’t about me.” He moved forward until he was an arm’s reach from Wonwoo. “How could you tell yourself that I would be fine without you? Isn’t that selfish too?” He watched Wonwoo’s eyes, watched the ice melt slowly and fall down his cheeks.

 “Yes.” He finally said, his voice barely a whisper. Wonwoo turned and walked out of the apartment, and Soonyoung knew that even if they were in a different universe, Wonwoo would still be heading straight for the Han River. Soonyoung stayed put.


	7. holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for "on thin ice", the first drabble in this chapter. major character death.

**on thin ice  
** **tw: major character death**

Wonwoo never could resist a frozen pond. He ran right up to the pond’s edge, and turned slightly to watch Soonyoung come through the treeline. “Soonyoung, hurry up!”

“I’m coming, chill out!” Soonyoung yelled back. Wonwoo scoffed at the joke, but began to chuckle as he recognized its genius. 

They stepped onto the icy surface together, Wonwoo clutching Soonyoung’s hand tightly. “I’m surprised that there’s ice already; the first snow was just a week ago,” he murmured.

Wonwoo nodded. “Didn’t think it was cold enough for the pond to freeze over,” he shrugged, “but I guess the Man in the Moon knows how much I love it.” He met Soonyoung’s eyes and smiled wide.

Using their joined hands they pulled each other around the ice, Wonwoo gliding across the ice as Soonyoung pivoted in place, taking turns like that. They went slowly, and never for too far a distance, but eventually their grip came loose and Wonwoo was sent flying into a snow bluff back at the pond’s edge. Soonyoung howled with laughter as Wonwoo struggled to get out of the big pile of snow. He was laughing so hard he lost the strength to keep himself upright and he dropped to one knee. That's when he felt the ice crack beneath him.

Wonwoo was already out of the snow bluff, shaking off the snow from his scarf and coat. “Wonwoo,” Soonyoung called, “can you go check to see when we start the Christmas celebrations? I don't wanna stay out here too long and miss them.” He hoped his voice wasn't shaking. 

“You better not hide somewhere and scare me while I’m gone, Soon-ah,” Wonwoo said. 

“I promise I won’t,” Soonyoung replied softly. 

As Wonwoo disappeared through the treeline, Soonyoung stood up very very slowly. He can't hide somewhere and scare Wonwoo, he promised he wouldn't. He put his weight on both feet, and desperately ignored the sharp crack that echoed around the empty clearing. He took small steps towards the shore, he has to be here when Wonwoo gets back he has to be—

Soonyoung saw rather than heard the ice split in front of him, felt his heart drop, felt the cold cold water at his feet, and the last thing he saw was the Moon staring at him as he went under.

 

**winter solstice**

It was the 21st of December. Soonyoung was walking home . He rounded the street corner, and saw a man standing in front of his buildings, staring at the leafless branches of the trees. From his distance he noticed than the man was neither tall nor gangly, but Soonyoung’s heart sped faster anyway—you don’t let go of your autumn fairy/servant/sentinel boyfriend without anticipating more. And a man dressed in a dazzling royal blue cape is certainly more. 

Soonyoung approached slowly, and the man turned to him. He regarded Soonyoung cautiously, scrutinizing everything about him. 

“Are you Kwon Soonyoung?” The man looked him up and down, and Soonyoung nodded quickly. “I have a message for you, from the Second Autumn Sentinel.” 

His heartbeat resounded within his chest. He felt the cold wintry air fill his lungs, and took note of the sun dipping closer to the horizon. He watched the man reach within the cape and pull out a snow globe—if snow globes were suddenly iridescent and glimmering, and weren't made with glass—and place it into his hands. 

From Soonyoung’s hands the globe expanded to engulf him and his immediate surroundings, stopping just short of the man. Soonyoung took a breath, and it wasn't cold wintry air but cool autumn breeze. He looked at the dead tree caught in both the globe’s sphere and the rest of the world: within the globe the tree had leaves, beautiful crimson and orange shades, and outside of it, the tree remained bare and cold. 

Soonyoung turned to look behind him, and Wonwoo was there. His knit sweater was gone and replaced with the formal military uniform that the man with the blue cape also wore, although in a muted burgundy color. He was regal and formal and commanding, which sort of made sense for a Autumn Sentinel. 

“Are you real?” Two months without speaking, and this is what Soonyoung comes up with. He felt his cheeks reddening.

Wonwoo smiled wide and nodded almost frantically. He took a step forward and held out a hand. “This globe allows me to manifest corporeally, so yes. I’m very real. Please hold my hand.” He winced and Soonyoung laughed, because if their relationship was anything it was a an exchange of laughter and dorkiness, and of kisses and something like love.

So Soonyoung held his hand, then he took another step. Without saying anything, Wonwoo pulled him closer and they held each other tightly, and it felt like safe and it felt like home. 


	8. fire(works)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for burn, the last drabble in this chapter. it's main plotline is unfaithful partners, and full of angst.

**the dragons' meeting (a:tla verse)**

His father insisted that he travel alone into the Earth Kingdom countryside, and though Wonwoo did appreciate his father’s trust, he still wishes he had an escort. What if he got lost? What if someone recognized him as nobility and decided to kidnap and hold him ransom, keeping him in a cellar and feeding him bugs and worms? Wonwoo squirms at the thought, and a cabbage seller look at him oddly. Luckily his destination is in sight, a wide entranced shop besides a clay structure that bookends the row of buildings, and he hurries over.

But just as Wonwoo quickens his steps, he feels a sudden rush of heat and stops in his tracks. Waves of energy ripple out from the clay building, and as it crashes into him, Wonwoo feels more solid, more sure of himself.

His father had always marveled at the power of the Kwon clan—their firebending prowess is easily the best in the nation, his father bets—and as the energy fills Wonwoo with confidence and strength, he easily understands why.

The door to the clay building opens, and a young man with coal black hair stumbles out coughing, quickly followed by an older man.

“Dad, what the hell happened?” He says after he catches his breath.

The older man laughs heartily. “I think your firebending is strong enough to power the kiln on your own; our combined energy nearly blew out the whole structure.” He pats the clay block fondly. “Just in time, as well. My new trainee should be arriving today, and it’ll be easier now that you don’t need me here.”

The trainee must be himself, Wonwoo thinks. He straightens his posture, and adjusts the simple tunic he had donned earlier that day, fully prepared to step out from behind the shop and introduce himself. He raises his chin, takes a step and opens his mouth—

“Ugh, the Fire Nation noble’s son? For once, I’m glad I have kiln duties.” the young man sneers and opens the door of the clay building once more. “Have fun dealing with a spoiled brat!”

“Soonyoung!” His mentor admonishes as Wonwoo steps into the afternoon sunlight.

He bows formally, and straightens his spine. “Jeon Wonwoo, it is an honor to learn under you.” He says, then locks eyes with the young man—Soonyoung. “While I am a noble’s son, I’d like to think I’m not a spoiled brat.” He doesn’t try to hide the small smirk that appears.

  
**toast**

Soonyoung woke up to the unpleasantly familiar scent of _burning_ . Having burnt more food in his life than he’d like to admit, Soonyoung knew there was no way to describe the scent beyond its key adjective without more information. He spent a moment trying to find which noun would fit the phrase, realized that putting a noun to the adjective would indicate that such a noun was _burning_ , and rushed out of bed as fast as he could.

He used the socks on his feet to slide across the hardwood floor, seamlessly transitioning to the kitchen linoleum and colliding with Wonwoo, who was standing at the counter.

“You’re awake!” Wonwoo said cheerfully as he steadied him. Soonyoung didn't respond, instead he searched their small kitchen wildly. The frying pan was in the sink, with soapy water already taking hold of the grease, and in front of Wonwoo were two plates, both of which had fried eggs and a single piece of toast. The counter was clean, but the scent still hung in the air.

He checked the trash, found nothing, then looked back at Wonwoo. “Did you... did you burn something?”

“What? No? How—Why would you think that?” Wonwoo tilted his head in bemusement, and pushed one of the plates towards Soonyoung. “I made breakfast. I didn't burn anything, but maybe you smelt it cooking?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “Maybe. I guess I just woke up and thought I smelled burning,” he chuckled a little. “Probably just remnants of my dream.” He took a step towards Wonwoo, and without question Wonwoo lifted up his arms to wrap them around him. They were quiet as they hugged, but it said the things they had yet to say: good morning, thank you, I love you, I love you too.

Soonyoung leant back to peck Wonwoo’s cheek when he spotted burnt bread crumbs at the corner of his mouth. “Maybe next time you cook breakfast, wake me up so we can do it together.” He said, laughing as he brushed the crumbs away to kiss Wonwoo properly.

**burn**

**tw for cheating and dishonesty. very angsty. based on _burn_ from the musical, hamilton**

It’s a strange thing to come home and suddenly know that your bed is not truly yours. To be informed that while you were gone, someone else had taken your place and made your bed theirs, and it wasn’t that they had stolen into your home and took it by force. No, it was given to them, given eagerly and enthusiastically by the same person you trusted to keep your place safe. 

Soonyoung couldn’t care less who that someone else was. What mattered was Wonwoo taking that someone else to their bed, giving his passion and his breath and his touch away as if he hadn’t promised them to Soonyoung years ago. 

From the very moment Wonwoo confessed his love Soonyoung had treasured it and locked it away in his heart of hearts. He let their love define him, before he was Soonyoung he was Wonwoo’s, because why shouldn’t he? When you have a love that builds monuments and skyscrapers in your heart, when you have a love that leaves you breathless yet fills your lungs, when you have a love so powerful it changes the course of history, wouldn’t you do the same? When it is your reason for being, it is only the course of nature to let it  _become_ you.

But Wonwoo was a raging forest blaze fighting to make his own mark on the earth, and Soonyoung was foolish and blind as to believe that he could tame that by the force of his presence he could ease Wonwoo’s burdens and let him breathe, that his soothing grace and easy flowing acceptance could stand against Wonwoo’s flames.

Instead, Wonwoo scorned him and scorched the ground where they stood. The trees were bare and black and so was Soonyoung’s heart, and everyone knew it. Because Wonwoo’s intention was not to speak of how he broke Soonyoung’s heart, but to prove his honesty to the public through his dishonesty to his husband. Soonyoung wasn’t the target of the explosion, but merely collateral damage. 

Soonyoung loved Wonwoo without condition and without reason, and within his heart of hearts, he could still feel Wonwoo’s love burning just as it did that first day. When you have a love that brings light and heat to your world, how do you keep from holding that love as close to you as possible?

You don’t. You watch as you and your world is reduced to ashes, and it’s only when your heart of hearts has been incinerated can you throw that burning love into the pile of love letters from which it had been born.


	9. heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> villain!ksy is a fun character to play with.

**betrayal**

When they reached the chamber they found Wonwoo lying on the ground, his lips tinged blue, and his breaths shallow and rapid. Mingyu was the first of the three of them to reach him, and he pressed his fingertips to a spot below Wonwoo’s jaw. After a pause he slowly, almost unwillingly, moved to feel Wonwoo’s wrist. No pulse. Mingyu looked at Seungcheol and shook his head minutely.

“Give me his heart, Soonyoung.” Seungcheol commanded, his voice powerful and resonating throughout the chamber. Wonwoo’s eyes flittered open for a second, registering the presence of his team before he closed them again. “Give it before I rip you to shreds and take it myself!” Seungcheol growled.

“As if you can get your hands on me, Cheollie!” Soonyoung’s cheerful voice filled the room. There was a flicker at the far end of the room, like a trick of the light, and then Soonyoung was standing before them as if he had always been. “You all arrived much faster than I thought, I can see why he loves you so much.” He glanced down at Wonwoo’s body. “Well, _loved_. By this time next week he won't love much of anything.”

“Why take his heart? There isn't much you can do with a stolen heart.” Hansol asked, rising from his crouch beside Wonwoo.

Soonyoung focused on Hansol and tilted his head curiously. “Oh, but there is! Practically, no, the best purpose for a heart is to keep its host from growing cold. But emotionally, it's perfect for revenge.” He smiled then, and it was vicious.

“But he has nothing to do with you!”

At once Soonyoung’s smiling facade dropped, and he surged forward, holding Hansol’s jaw and bringing him eye level. “I know more about him than the three of you combined. I know just how much it will hurt him to live without his heart.” Soonyoung smirked and released Hansol, pushing him backwards and sending him stumbling. “After all, he is the one that took mine.”  
  
He cast another look to Wonwoo, who had been staring at Soonyoung’s form. “Be sure to tell your team just why you took my heart and abandoned me, love. You and I both know that it's the only way you can get yours back.” Soonyoung murmured, and like a trick of the light he disappeared from sight, as if he was never there at all.

 

**lost & found **

The door to Seokmin’s apartment was open when Wonwoo stepped onto the landing, and he could hear Seungkwan’s boisterous laughter coming from inside. There was another voice yelling incomprehensible things, but as he approached he recognized his boyfriend’s loud tone.

Soonyoung was standing in the middle of the living room, one of Seokmin’s old suitcases open and filled with various items, like a pack of toothbrushes. In his hand he held a whisk, and every time he waved it Seungkwan burst into giggles. “I have to go! I needa leave and use this dowsing wand and find—”

“Find what?” Wonwoo leant against the doorframe and stared at his tipsy boyfriend. He couldn’t help but smile as Soonyoung whirled around and stumbled, focusing on Wonwoo.

“My heart!” he said, surprise color his voice. He stepped gingerly over the suitcase and around the couch and fell face first into Wonwoo’s arms. “I thought you were Japan ‘til Friday, what are you doing here?” He marveled, before dropping his volume down to a stage whisper. “Hi.”

Wonwoo ducked his head. “Hey,” he whispered in the same tone. “Let’s go home?” Soonyoung nodded and reluctantly left Wonwoo’s warmth to fetch his coat. Seokmin was dozing with his head on Seungkwan’s shoulder, and Seungkwan gave Wonwoo a soft smile.

“Have a good night, you two. Drink water.” Seungkwan murmured, just as Soonyoung reappeared. He walked slowly and concentrated on his steps, then moved Wonwoo’s arm out of the way and hugged him from the side.

Wonwoo waved goodbye and closed the front door, shuffling towards the elevator. “So do you want to tell me why you got drunk on Valentine’s Day?” They stepped into the lift, and the world jostled as it descended.

“I missed my heart!” Soonyoung sniffled. The metal doors hissed open and into the parking garage. Wonwoo helped Soonyoung into the passenger seat, then jogged to the driver seat.

Wonwoo got into the car and looked at Soonyoung with a playful smile.

“So now that you have it, you’re okay—” “—I have it now, so I’m okay.” They spoke at the same time, then Soonyoung smiled.

“Now start driving, so that I can kiss you when we get home.”


	10. friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> totally didn't forget to update this. totally.

**aimless adventure**

“Maybe the real treasure was the friends we made along the way,” Wonwoo said suddenly, his voice just audible over the sound of the rushing wind. They had come all this way for a reward, a prize that all souls needed yet few could truly savor, but there was nothing on this mountaintop save patches of grass and a few granite boulders.

“Friends? It’s just me and you, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung swept his hand across the rough granite, looking for an opening or a button or anything of the sort. Anything that meant that their adventure wasn’t over just yet. He didn’t want it to be over. He didn’t want his time with Wonwoo to be over.

“We aren’t friends?” Wonwoo dropped his pack and adjusted the katana on his back, walking over to Soonyoung and leaning on his arm against the boulder. “Did me saving you from drowning in the river mean nothing to you? That cold night in the desert, sleeping in the same bedroll toget—”

“Don’t mention that one,” Soonyoung interrupted, his ears tinged pink. He remembered their sweaty legs and the serenity on Wonwoo’s sleeping face very well, thank you.

Wonwoo laughed and pushed on. “How 'bout tricking the goblins at the cave into letting us pass? And laughing so loud in the forest that the treetop people came down the trunks to tell us the shut the hell up?”

“And we woke up that morning dangling above our campsite because we still didn’t?” Soonyoung said. His eyes were focused on the rock still, but he was smiling, it was soft and small, but it was sure. “Or that cat lady that stole our treasure map, so I had to cast that illusion charm on you so that you had cat ears to seduce h—”

“Okay, don’t mention that one either,” Wonwoo hastily said, and Soonyoung snickered. The wind died down, and the clouds had dissipated just a little, and there was a shaft of light highlighting the boulder they stood beside.

Soonyoung sighed and stepped back from the rock, looking at Wonwoo. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted that traveling sybil’s map,” he whispered ruefully.

“But next time the more suspicious subjects of yours give you a vague treasure map, you’ll be ready!” Wonwoo remarked, picking up his pack again. He cast another look over the boulders, something strange in his eyes that Soonyoung couldn’t place.

“Yeah, and maybe next time you won’t fall down a ravine again.”

“Will you save me?”

“Only if you pull me out of the quicksand instead of passing me long twigs from far away.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

The two of them turned their back on the peak and began their descent down. Soonyoung stumbled on a rock and squawked as he toppled to the ground, and Wonwoo’s resounding cackles masked the sound of the boulder cracking apart, revealing an entrance down into the mountain. Maybe next time.


	11. green/woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for angst. i'm sensing a theme with these later drabbles.

**the color of envy**

The dance floor was inviting, the music and lights jubilant and bright, but all Soonyoung could see was Wonwoo’s hands on someone else. His hand was on their waist, and the other was holding theirs. They were laughing. They were happy, and Soonyoung knew because he could see the way Wonwoo's nose scrunched up, the way it did when he smiled and really meant it, when he let the elation bubble over and show. Soonyoung turned back to the bar and fought the urge to call for another drink, staring at his dark green bottle with a furious intensity.

In the back of his mind, he knew he was being entirely unreasonable. Since when did he have the sole claim to Wonwoo’s attention? Who was he to feel anger at someone else receiving that affection? And what did it matter that right now, Wonwoo was getting lost in someone else’s eyes, that his heart was fluttering because of someone else’s touch?

Because it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Soonyoung’s ears went red when Wonwoo smiled at him, that he stuttered under his gaze, that when Wonwoo held his hand he felt like he could fly. It wasn’t fair that Wonwoo came into his world and made his life wonderful, but didn’t stay. Didn’t want to stay. That for as much as he changed Soonyoung, the feeling wasn’t mutual.

He hoped that whomever Wonwoo was with was happy, that they were enjoying their time together. He hoped that they would feel as lonely as he felt when they wake up and Wonwoo is gone, disappearing like he always did.

Was it envy that clouded his vision, or tears?


	12. movies

**manners**

Wonwoo likes movies just as much as the next guy. There’s a thrill in watching the good ones, the ones that pull you in and immerse you in a fantasy, if only for two hours. 

If it could, that is. It’s a tough job when you sit beside the loudest person in the theater.

Popcorn goes flying into his line of sight, and Wonwoo resists the urge to reach over and pinch his boyfriend out of annoyance. Soonyoung is staring up at the silver screen with so much amazement that it’s hard to be upset with him, much less ruin his fun. Plus, it’s not like he’s the obnoxious moviegoer who questions everything and but learns nothing. He keeps his outbursts short, and he picks the popcorn off of Wonwoo’s sweater. Soonyoung has some manners.

The main character jumps over her opponent, just as the backstory of her mentor clearly foreshadowed, but Soonyoung isn’t the only person to let out a whoop of pride and excitement. Wonwoo sees some of the people around them turn round to look back at him, and sends a silent apology. 

“This movie is the best one we’ve seen this year!” Soonyoung exclaims as soon as the lights go up. They stand up and walk down the aisles towards the exit, Wonwoo holding the empty popcorn carton. 

“You said this about the last one we watched,” Wonwoo remarks, and Soonyoung shrugs it off, taking the carton from his hands and tossing it in the recycling.

“Fine; best movie this month.” They hold hands as they exchange the warm theater for the evening chill, walking towards the white car in the back of the parking lot. “Was I loud again?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo replies immediately, and he laughs as Soonyoung looks on, dismayed. “You made an attempt to shut up though, I appreciate that.”

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung says sincerely. “Slap me next time, please.”

Wonwoo shakes his head, a smile on his face. “You get so invested, it’s endearing.” He reaches with his other hand and pokes at Soonyoung’s cheek. “How could I hush you anyway? Slapping you is out of the question.”

“Kiss me then,” Wonwoo’s laughter echoes in the vacant lot, but Soonyoung’s cool lips taste like butter. They giggle quietly when they reach the car, unwilling to part long enough to actually get in, but settling for Soonyoung with his back against the driver side door, his arms solidly around Wonwoo’s waist.


	13. spring / memories

**of oceans and light**

_before_

There was an article that gained quite a lot of attention among trainees and rookies in the entertainment industry and being trainees themselves (and first-year trainees at that), Soonyoung and Wonwoo found themselves clicking the link and learning from themselves what had caused such a stir. It was a harmless article that highlighted the dynamics of idol groups and their fanbases. The writing was decent and there wasn’t much opinion to be discussed, but even the journalist themselves had stated they were a better photographer than a writer.

And God, were those photos beautiful. What caught Wonwoo’s eye were the ones of the concerts, the ones of sold-out stadiums and halls with the audience enveloping brilliant stages. But it wasn’t the stage that mesmerized him; it was the hundreds and thousands of points of color that surrounded them. When you looked for too long the points blurred together and formed ribbons of iridescence and even in the frozen moment of the photos, the ribbons of light glimmered and moved and shifted like waves. Like an ocean. He could feel the love that symbolized each and every prick of light, and he found it hard to breathe for a moment.

“I want this,” Soonyoung said finally, the seas of sapphire blue and pearl aqua reflected in his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted something so bad in my life.” His voice was so soft, yearning and desperate.  

Gently, Wonwoo leaned his weight into the quiet boy he had only known for a few months, giving comfort in the only way he knew how. There wasn’t much Wonwoo knew about Soonyoung, but he did know that Soonyoung would stay at the company studio long after most trainees left, practicing and perfecting moves for seemingly no one but himself.

_after_

“I’ve never been in front of so many people. Can you guys do me a favor? I’m going to close my eyes. Can you guys scream as loud as you can for me so I can enjoy this moment?” Hoshi counted to three and dropped his hands to his sides, letting the waves of sound crash over him. Hoshi had disappeared the moment he closed his eyes, and Soonyoung was standing in his place, vulnerable. There were tears rolling down his cheeks, and even as Wonwoo himself chuckled he felt his eyes sting as the cheers persisted.

All at once Wonwoo remembered that quiet day in the computer cafe. A lot had changed since then, but some things stayed the same. There wasn’t much that Wonwoo still didn’t know about Soonyoung, like how he knew that Soonyoung would still stay at the studio long after the rest of their group had retreated to the dorms. But now Wonwoo knew that Soonyoung danced for more than himself; he danced for the fans, for his family, for the boys he now called brothers, and for the seas of rose quartz and serenity that had become his dream.


	14. ultra / violet

**articulations**

Wonwoo sees Soonyoung say the word more than he hears it. Ultra... He watches his mouth open, tries hard not to fixate on the simultaneous hints of tongue and teeth that reveal themselves as Soonyoung enunciates the open sound.

Except... why shouldn't he fixate? Of course, if he was a stranger or an acquaintance, new to the tantalizing flashes of pink and white, it wouldn't be polite and he would flush and look away, whether Soonyoung noticed or not. But Wonwoo isn't an acquaintance, he isn't twenty years old and stuttering at Chan's tutor sitting beside Chan himself in the shared room that Wonwoo called their living room. He's twenty-two years old, and this is his boyfriend, standing in front of him and distracted by some movie poster, or something. Wonwoo could fixate as much as he pleased, he liked to think.

He turns away anyway, lets his gaze move to the poster as well: an advert for an upcoming dance recital in the city, Ultra Dance Festival 2018. Now he knows what Soonyoung is muttering to himself about, his eyes concentrated on the dates and the times at the bottom. With a quick glance, Wonwoo knows that their schedule will be open; and if it wasn't, then it wouldn't be any trouble to make time on that Friday night in particular. Satisfied that he had some kind of semblance of reality, Wonwoo's eyes draw back to Soonyoung's mouth.

He likes the way Soonyoung enunciates his sharper, harder sounds, his lips coming back together but not touching, never touching if his word wasn't yet complete. Soonyoung speaks with his teeth more than his lips, a habit formed after someone—a snippy teacher from grade school—berated him for his mumbling one too many times.

Wonwoo likes the mumbling too, whenever Soonyoung was too sleepy or too exhausted to bother with formalities like pronouncing words clearly. His lips were always too pink when he was like this, so very soft and supple as they came together too much and too often as Soonyoung spoke. And his full bottom lip always jutted out, a habit from his days with braces and retainers, and now a perfect round complement to the sharp Cupid's bow of his upper lip.

"My eyes are up here," Soonyoung taunts, and it pulls Wonwoo away from his daydreams of the man standing in front of him.

He doesn't snap his gaze up, instead he slowly, purposely takes his time on the soft curves of Soonyoung's nose, along the sharpness of his cheekbones, in the red flush of his cheeks and the tip of his nose. When their eyes meet, Soonyoung's failing terribly to hold back his smile and it makes Wonwoo grin just before they kiss.


End file.
